1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocket, and in particular, but not exclusively, to a practice rocket for antitank weapons and the like.
2. The Prior Art
A prior art rocket of the noted type comprises a projectile having a head made of steel or another material, and a rod which projects rearwardly from the head and which carries a nozzle at its rearmost end. A propulsive charge in the form of rods of gunpowder are situated around the rod extending in parallel therewith, and the gunpowder rods are fastened to the head or to a disc which is attached to the head. A tracer charge is situated in a cap at the rearmost end of the rod. If a rocket of this prior art type hits the ground or a target while the tracer charge is still burning, there is a great danger of causing a fire in the target area because the tracer charge is exposed, i.e., the burning surface of the tracer charge may ignite a possible inflammable material in the target area.
A prior art solution of this problem consists of placing the tracer charge inside of a sleeve, which also comprises a nozzle for the propulsive gas. In the prior art rocket rods of gunpowder are situated inside the sleeve, supported by a perforated disc adjacent the nozzle. This disc also carries a cap which contains the tracer charge. Rearwardly of the charge is an igniter charge which is adapted to ignite the rearmost end of the tracer charge. In order to prevent the tracer charge from becoming ignited directly by the gunpowder rods when these are burning, the cap is provided with a layer of heat-insulating material on its inner surface. A major disadvantage of this prior art rocket is that the perforated disc acts to narrow or throttle the flow path of the gases which are developed when the gunpowder rods are burning, and the efficiency of the gunpowder is reduced. Another disadvantage is that, when the gunpowder rods are weakened because material of the rods is burnt up, the rods have reduced ability of being supported by the perforated disc. In this connection, it should be kept in mind that the burning takes place while the rocket is accellerating, and the gunpowder rods are subjected to large inertia forces which must be transferred to the perforated disc in order to prevent the rods from moving rearwardly relative to the remaining parts of the rocket. When the rods are weakened while they burn, it may occur that the rods are no longer able to transfer the inertia forces to the perforated disc, and the rods may break and move against the disc. This will influence the combustion and cause a still reduced efficiency of the gunpowder.